


Hearth and Home

by Meldanya



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Angst, Flashfic challenge, Gen, MFMM Flashfic Challenge, Married Jack, Post-WWI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meldanya/pseuds/Meldanya
Summary: For the flashfic challenge prompt: "fire, grumpy, dialogue: “Tell the inspector I’ll be right with him.”It's 1924, and Jack's struggling to leave his fireside.





	Hearth and Home

_fire, grumpy, dialogue: “Tell the inspector I’ll be right with him.”_

His parlour fire was blazing.

He didn't feel much heat from it -- his head was mired in the mud over a decision he'd made, close to a decade ago. It had a been a bad call. A very bad call -- so many his men dead. Dead in the mud on his watch.

"Darling?" His wife's voice cut through the fog.

He dragged himself back, one concept at a time: parlour, fire, home, wife, station. He whispered hoarsely, "Tell the inspector I'll be right with him."

"Jack." Rosie's voice was light but off. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He went still, wondering if she'd noticed anything.

She gave a meaningful look behind her, where the remnants of their party still remained. Their celebratory party. For him. His promotion.

He was the inspector now. He was in charge. Again.

"Ah -- of course. Tell them ... tell them I'm on my way."

Rosie's smile had turned into a frown; he could tell he had missed something. Some opportunity to make a joke, or say something proud.

No matter. He looked at the fire for one moment more, and then stood up to go.


End file.
